


Out of the Bag

by twasadark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is strangely reluctant to join a hunt.  Why? Read on ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Bag

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[my fic](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/tag/my+fic), [supernatural](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: Out of the Bag**_  
**Title: **Out of the Bag  
**Author: **twasadark  
**Genre:** Gen  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam, OFC  
**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Disclaimer**: I disclaim everything! Everywhere! Forever!  
**Summary:** Dean is strangely reluctant to join a hunt.  Why? Read on ...  
**Notes: **Feedback, please!

 

Dean cupped the back of her head with his warm, strong hand.  Starting at that place where her skull and the stop of her spine intersected, he slid his palm downward, sliding over her shoulders, following the line of her backbone in a smooth long caress that sent shivers of pleasure across every nerve ending. He lifted his hand again, cupping her cheek this time, making her arch up to meet that gentleness, to encourage his wandering touch and allow his skin to cover more of her.  His hand skimmed the same slow path across her back again, the pleasure more intense this time, causing her to make a low deep purr at the back of her throat. 

He leaned his face closer, the clean, beautiful lines of it mesmerizing her.  She inhaled the spicy, irresistible scent of his body; noted the smell of alcohol ghosting from between his sweetly parted lips.

"You are such a pretty girl," he said, hushed and wondering.  She liked the sound of his voice, so alien and soft.

When his hand came to the base of her spine, at that place where she most liked to be touched, she couldn't help herself: she arched again, surging toward his large, intoxicating presence.

The flare of a flashlight swept across them, followed by a voice, sharp with emotion.  "Dean, come on, we have to go."

Dean's hand stilled.  He turned to face the large dark-haired form that appeared next to him.  "Sam, I'm kind of busy here."

Sam made a noise of annoyance.  "We don't have time for this.  Remember the ghost of the pet store?  The one we're here to vanquish?  I just heard it in the back.  Come on -- let's get it already."

Dean sighed, withdrew his hand.  "Sorry, beautiful," he said to her, voice lowered in regret.  "Gotta go." 

And then he turned around, following his brother's form through the darkness.

She watched him go, missing his touch already.  A sudden, fierce longing told her she wouldn't see him again.  That thought made a sound erupt from her throat, the only sound she could make. 

"Meow."

-end

Feedback, please!  It make me very very happy!


End file.
